


So, Hey?

by Flowerofthefaefolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost les mis, If You Squint - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Pontmercying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerofthefaefolk/pseuds/Flowerofthefaefolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hey -I'm perpetually awkward </p>
<p>And I wrote a poem about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey ,  
Uh so I don't really   
know where this is going   
so I wrote this poem to say 

Hey,  
I'm perpetually awkward   
I should win an award   
for not being able to say 

Hey;   
Without speaking in rhyme  
I get out of time   
I forget to say 

Hey.   
I like you .  
Wanna hang out?


	2. Best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for my best friend ...

Scruffy hair   
Dirty glasses   
We were quite the pair 

As we've grown  
Together and apart -  
This sounds cliché   
But I'm here to say 

Thanks 

For coping with me 

And my madness   
My gladness and my sadness 

You're the best . 

 

Thanks. 

 

(I love you )


	3. Goodbye old friend

You packed your bags yesterday, and this morning you were gone 

You left this morning, to Autumn's eager song   
And yet I feel I never really told you goodbye...

It's like summer into Autumn as the heat fades and we   
tumble into winter with the leaves

Spring and all it's clean and healthy things are coming, and you like spring, may come back . 

But it'll be different  
(Climate change does that you know)   
You'll be warmer or colder. Of which one I don't know... 

So for now I'm just sorry I couldn't say it face to face

Goodbye old friend - I hope we'll meet once again in this place.


End file.
